


Let me thank you

by ChillYourBeans



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Lena Luthor's thirst AF, Lesbian, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, just...sin, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillYourBeans/pseuds/ChillYourBeans
Summary: Supergirl stops by Lena's office to check up on her after having saved her life earlier that day. Lena just wants to show Supergirl how grateful she is.................Or, Lena Luthor is thirsty AF. Let's be real, it's smut.





	Let me thank you

**Author's Note:**

> So to be honest, I couldn't decide on which time Supergirl saves Lena's life that I wanted to base this on... sooo I've kind of just left it open to interpretation. Do with that what you will.  
> Also, I'm sorry about any mistakes. That's my bad.

Lena lifted her head from her paperwork at the sound of a soft thud behind her, a confident smirk tugging at her lips. There’s only one person who entered her office via balcony and Lena had been waiting for her to make an appearance. A surge of heated excitement pulsed through her body with anticipation. She took a couple of seconds to revel in the feeling before swiftly spinning her chair around to face the woman stood in her doorway, milky thighs crossed and smirk still grazing her blood red lips. Steely green eyes instantly locked onto blue before they were dragged over the length of her guests form, drinking in the way tight blue material stretched over perfectly sculpted muscles, the way golden waves cascaded over strong shoulders, the way that sinfully short red skirt draped flawlessly over hips leaving almost nothing to the imagination, and the way silky bare thighs peeked out below the edge of said skirt before sleek, knee-high red boots encased endless legs.

Lena’s tongue briefly wet her lower lip, her fingertip absentmindedly tracing the hem of her own black pencil skirt. She drew in a steady breath, suppressing the urge to moan, as her eyes met the blue of her guests once more.

 “Supergirl” she practically purred, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I saw the light still on in your office, I wanted to come by and check up on you” the superhero spoke, taking a tentative step further into the room. Kara didn’t miss the way Lena’s eyes raked over her body, or the way a perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched at her words.

“You flew here at 11.30 at night to _check up_ on me?” That smirk was back, and more confident than ever. Lena let out an amused chucked, still surveying the Kryptonian from her office chair, her black stiletto with a red sole bouncing ever so gently.

“Y-yeah.” Kara stuttered, averting her gaze to the floor as she spoke. “I mean, I just wanted to check that you were okay… after what happened today.” Her eyes met Lena’s again as she straightened up her posture, clearing her throat; trying to resume the stance and bravado of a hero.

“I wanted to make sure you weren’t in any further danger” She continued, standing tall; a gesture undermined by her hands fidgeting open and closed at her sides.

Goddamn it, why did Lena have such an effect on her? Well, she knew why. The CEO was a smart, brilliant, beautiful woman. Not to mention sexy beyond all sense of the word. And the way those kryptonite eyes bore into Kara as she stood like a bumbling mess dressed as a superhero, it was beyond intimidating, but in the best possible way… Urgh, it ignited something almost primal in the otherwise sweet as pie reporter. Something that made thoughts of slamming the youngest Luthor against a wall, ripping open those satin shirts and worshiping the pale skin beneath a regular occurrence.

Lena watched with intrigue as Kara seemed to get lost in her own thoughts. The surge of heat flowing through her body coming to settle between her thighs as she watched the blondes ice blue eyes darken until they were almost the same shade as the night sky behind her. The CEO had been infatuated with Supergirl ever since they first met. Ever since a bumbling, stuttering Kara Danvers had first walked into her office, fiddling nervously with her glasses (I mean seriously, who was she trying to kid with those glasses?), she had wanted her. The simple thought that a girl who oozed such innocence and positivity had the strength to crush a car with one arm alone – it made Lena Luthor ache with desire. Too many nights had the raven haired girl spent alone in her bed, panting the hero’s name, imagining Kara’s hands on her, firm, hungry, yet with the power to break her at will if she decided to. Too many nights had she experienced a tidal wave of pleasure at her own hand, Kara’s face at the forefront of her mind before letting her exhaustion take over. Well not tonight. Tonight, she would settle for nothing less than the real thing.

Uncrossing her legs, Lena tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, an action that seemed to snap Kara from her dazed day dream. Her rapid blinking making her look like a dear caught in headlights and Lena let out another low chuckle. Kara watched, rooted to the spot, as Lena pushed herself out of her chair and slowly strode towards her, swaying hips exuding an elegant confidence, before coming to a stop mere inches away from her.

“I can assure you, Supergirl, I’m in no danger here” Lena said gesturing around her, her tone far too casual and her smile far too sweet for the way she was eyeing Kara at such close proximity.

Kara slowly nodded her head in understanding, letting out the breath she hadn’t even realised she’d been holding. She flashed Lena a half smile and began to turn back towards the window she came in through… “In that case, I’m sorry I disturbed you Miss Luthor…”

“Although…” Lena interrupted her. A gentle hand on Kara’s wrist stopping her from turning away. She turned back to face Lena, her heart rate pounding at the small amount of contact. “I had been hoping you would stop by.” Lena continued, the hand on Kara’s wrist beginning to trail a burning path up the blondes arm, ghosting over her bicep with the pads of her fingertips.

 The smirk was back. The smirk was back and Kara was stuttering again. The feather light touches on her arm somehow managing to invade all of her senses, overpowering her brain. Her mouth opened and closed as she searched for the words to reply. She wanted to say something smooth. Something to make that smirk falter. Something to prove to Lena Luthor that she was in fact a bad ass superhero and not a bumbling fool.

“Y-y-you were?” she finally managed to get out. Way to go Danvers, ten points for you, she’ll definitely think you’re smooth now.

Kara’s internal face palm was cut short when she felt Lena’s lingering fingertips begin to trace the House of El crest on her chest. She wasn’t sure when exactly Lena had gotten so much closer to her but she couldn’t really bring herself to care. All she could focus on was the intoxicating scent of Lena’s perfume, piercing green eyes looking at her with pure hunger, and the way Lena had her bottom lip clamped between her teeth as she sucked in a deep breath.

“Mmmhmm.” Lena exhaled in response, applying slightly more pressure to the fingertips still tracing patterns on Kara’s chest. Her free hand came up to rest on Kara’s shoulder, gently pushing as she stepped forward, guiding the superhero to take slow steps backwards. “You see, I never really got to thank you for coming to my rescue earlier” Lena husked as she continued to guide the hero backwards, smirk back in place.

Kara felt her pounding heartbeat drop to the apex of her thighs. Lena Luthor, the woman who she had had multiple fantasies about, was so close to her that she could feel her breath on her lips, staring at her like she was about to devour her. The fingertips gliding over her chest had been replaced with Lena’s whole hand, running up and down her chest as she continued to manoeuvre her around the room. Kara was starting to think she was dreaming until the backs of her calves bumped into the edge of Lena’s white couch, forcing her to fall into the seat with a soft thud.

Lena leant forward, placing her hands on the back of the couch either side of Kara’s head, her face mere centimetres from the blondes. Her dark hair fell to one side as red lips ghosted past Kara’s cheek and grazed the shell of here ear.

“I want to show you how much I appreciated it” she breathed, punctuating the statement by gently tugging on Kara’s earlobe with her teeth. An audible gasp escaped the superhero’s lips as a flood of wetness pooled in her underwear. She had barely even registered what Lena had said when teeth released her earlobe, a cross between an amused chuckled and a breathy moan warm against her ear in its place, sending shivers down her spine. Words eluded her as the CEO pulled back from her ear, her face coming to hover directly in front of Kara’s, so close that their noses brushed together as lust filled eyes bore into hers again.

Lena’s tongue flicked out from between parted plump red lips to catch Kara’s upper lip, gently gliding along it before lightly sucking. And then it was gone. It was the smallest of actions which sent the blonde’s heart racing and an intense throbbing between her thighs. Her head lulled back slightly, almost as if chasing Lena’s tongue, desperate for more contact.

“Will you let me thank you properly?” Lena husked, brushing her nose against the blondes, parted lips a hairs width apart, their heavy breathing merging into one.

All Kara could do was nod her head, not trusting her voice to form coherent words.

A wicked grin stretched over Lena’s face as she slowly pulled away, Kara’s eyebrows furrowing as she almost protested the new distance between them. But then the CEO’s hands were grazing Kara’s knees, applying gentle pressure to ease them apart. Lena dropped to her knees between the blondes thighs with natural elegance, her dark, lust filled eyes never leaving Kara’s once.

Grin replaced with that signature smirk and eyes still locked onto the superheroes, her hands slid up from Kara’s knees, burning a painstakingly slow trail up the expanse of her smooth, toned thighs. It took all Kara had not to whimper at the touch, and when those fingertips continued their slow journey past the hem of her skirt, it took all she had not to grab Lena’s hands with her own and move them to where she desperately needed them most. Kara stared into Lena’s eyes as fingertips curled into the waistband of her underwear, lip clamped between her teeth, chest heaving up and down as she took in the impossibly darkened green eyes staring back at her. Rao, how was she so beautiful?

Kara became very aware of just how wet she was as Lena began pulling at her underwear. The flimsy fabric sticking to her dripping centre as she lightly lifted her hips from the couch to assist Lena in dragging her ruined boy shorts down her thighs, discarding them somewhere on the floor without a thought. She felt like she should have been embarrassed by how wet and eager she was, by the stain she was most definitely going to be leaving on Lena’s white couch, but with Lena Luthor knelt between her legs, fingers digging into the hero’s thighs and a low moan escaping red lips as she took in the sight of her, the scent of her arousal… Embarrassment was the furthest thing from Kara’s mind. All she could think of was Lena. How desperately she wanted to feel Lena’s touch all over her. How crazy Lena made her with her slow, relentless teasing. How badly she craved Lena’s hot, slick tongue running over her body. Just, Lena – and how she pulled a surprised whimper from Kara’s throat as she snaked her arms under the blondes knees, smoothly tugging her hips that little bit closer with a sharp jerk.

Lena lowered her head to Kara’s glistening core, placing lingering kisses on her inner thighs. She traced her lips closer and closer to where Kara needed her most but not relenting, prolonging her teasing for as long as possible. Kara’s hips began to gently rut forwards in attempt to gain friction. Lena brought her mouth to hover directly over her clit without actually touching, her breath hitting wet skin causing a shudder to run through the blonde. The CEO smirked, an evil glint in her eye as she brought her hands to Kara’s hips, stilling her desperate movements.

Lena looked up through her lashes at the quivering mess of a hero above her. Supergirl slumped down in her seat, panting with her lip pulled tight between her teeth, dark blue eyes silently pleading to be touched. The sight alone sent a jolt of arousal between Lena’s thighs, drawing a deep moan from her throat.

“I’ve wanted to have you cum in my mouth since the moment I met you Supergirl” she rasped before finally allowing her tongue to slide through Kara’s dripping folds.

“Fuck…” Supergirl hissed, her back immediately arching away from the coach upon contact. Kara wasn’t usually one to curse, but the way Lena’s tongue flicked at her throbbing clit, applying the most delicious amount of pressure, left her with no other words. Her hips bucked involuntarily as the CEO worked her up with expert precision, circling her clit before taking the hardened nub between her lips and sucking… hard. Kara’s hand flew behind her to grip at the couch next to her head, her fingers clutching so tightly she was sure she heard it rip. Her other hand snaking down to tangle in raven hair, gripping, pushing Lena’s head impossibly close to her aching pussy. Gone was the bumbling innocent Kara Danvers, the swirls of Lena’s tongue lapping at her swollen clit causing a surge of confidence to power through her as she practically ground her hips against the brunettes face.

“Fuck Lena, right there… don’t stop” She moaned, the sounds tearing through the silence of the building. Kara’s head flung back, her eyes tightly shut as she felt the other woman’s warm tongue enter her, flicking up to rub against her pulsing walls, hitting that sweet spot effortlessly before returning to nip at her clit, soothing it with her tongue straight after. Strangled gasps filled the room as Kara looked down, past her rapidly heaving chest, searching for kryptonite eyes. The sight she was met with almost sent her tumbling over the edge right then; Lena Luthor, on her knees, hands splayed across Kara’s jutting hips, face buried deep between her toned thighs, the hem of that sinful red skirt bunched up against the bridge of her nose and piercing green eyes watching the superhero writhe before her as her tongue worked Kara up into a hurricane of pleasure.

Lena watched as Supergirl bucked and squirmed in front of her, a string of incoherent curse words tangled with low moans and sharp gasps tumbling from parted lips. Her tongue never faltered in its ministrations as she felt her own arousal pool between her legs, the ache almost unbearable. Lena had never imagined, not even in her many many fantasies about this moment, that she would have the superhero so completely and utterly undone, fully at her mercy. She loved every second of it. The way the blonde had Lena’s hair desperately balled in her first, pushing her where she wanted her… where she _needed_ her. Her grip so tight that it should have hurt, but the slight twinge of pain Lena felt only spurred her on more. She absolutely revelled in it. The thought that Supergirl had the power to do whatever she pleased with the brunette, she could completely break her if she wanted, and there was nothing that Lena could do about it. Yet, here she was panting and stuttering out Lena’s name on repeat, her salty sweet arousal coating her tongue, dripping down her chin. Who really held the power?

“Rao, p-please don’t stop… F-fuck, you’re so good Lena…” Lena sucked Kara’s clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the nub with electrifying speed and intensity; it elicited the desired response as Kara screamed out, grinding down into Lena’s mouth with abandon, her orgasm fast approaching. She could feel it building and building, the tension in her lower stomach unbelievably intense, like an elastic bad ready to snap.

“Fuck, Lena… I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum in your mouth…” she growled out, fist in Lena’s hair tightening, her knuckles turning white. Her raw primal urges completely taking over her as she jerked and convulsed under Lena’s tongue, the couch completely torn now from her strong grip. She had to exercise every ounce of self-control she possessed as her thighs clamped down on either side of the brunettes head; long, drawn out throaty moans echoing off the walls. Blue eyes locked onto green as she teetered on the very edge of her climax. Lena moaned out against Kara’s clit as a flood of hot, slick wetness seeped over her tongue, the vibrations pushing Kara that final step.

 Her orgasm hit her like a freight train; head thrown back, jaw slack, her entire body twisting and convulsing as wave after wave of pleasure shot through her body. Her vision went black as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her back arching up off the couch, quivering stomach muscles pulled taught. Lena’s name tumbled from her lips like a chant as the CEO continued to work her tongue against Kara’s clit, slowing her actions to help the blonde ride out her orgasm. It was like nothing Kara had ever experienced before, a complete release. She felt as if her entire body were made of lead yet as if she might be floating at the same time –she wasn’t, she checked. The Kryptonian shuddered as she felt Lena’s languid licks at her core, at her inner thighs, dutifully cleaning up every last drop of her arousal. The gesture pulled her from her exhausted, spent state and she watched with hungry eyes as Lena knelt back on her heels; chin shining, dark hair in disarray from Kara’s grabby hands, emerald eyes drinking her in. It was quite possibly the sexiest sight Kara had ever seen, shooting a new wave of needy heat through her.

It was like a switch had been flipped in Kara. She radiated nothing but eager confidence as she leant forwards from her slouched position on the couch, taking Lena’s chin in her hand, forcing their faces a breaths width apart, their eyes having no where to look but deep into one another. Her grasp was firm, domineering; Lena wouldn’t have been able to break away even if she had wanted to – she definitely didn’t want to. She revelled in the way Supergirl’s gaze was shooting through her with nothing but lust, the way the hero’s strong grasp made her putty in her hands, hers for the taking. Wet heat practically dripped down her thighs at the powerful, raw hunger she saw on the supers face. God, she would do anything to please her. It was then that Kara smashed her lips against Lena’s, her tongue entering the brunette’s mouth with fervour, causing Lena to whimper helplessly as her own tongue shot out to reciprocate, face still secure in place by Kara’s firm grip on her chin. The kiss was nothing but pure hunger, hot tongues battling for dominance, teeth nipping and dragging at lips. A deep growl ripped through Kara as she tasted herself on the other woman’s tongue, biting down hard on the CEO’s bottom lip before pulling back, keeping their faces centimetres apart, flushed and panting for air. Lena tried to follow the super’s lips but the hand on her chin kept her still in place.

“I want you to stand up, slowly, and take off your underwear for me.” Kara growled against her mouth, punctuating her demand with one final drawn out bite to Lena’s lower lip, sucking it into her mouth before letting it snap back. It was all Lena could do to pull said lip between her own teeth as she repressed a whimper, heat aching painfully between her thighs at the instruction. When Kara released her tight grip on her chin she wasted no time in rocking back onto her heels, using Supergirl’s knees as leverage to gracefully pull herself up into a standing position.

“Slowly” Kara reminded her, her eyes raking over the Luthor’s body as she surveyed her from her casual seat on the couch.

Lena’s hands glided up her own thighs painfully slowly, skimming past the hem of her black pencil skirt, up over curved hips before hooking her thumbs into the band of her black laced thong, dragging it leisurely down smooth skin – her eyes never leaving the superhero’s once. Kara sucked in a sharp breath as she watched the thong drop down past pale calves, pooling around Lena’s stilettos. The CEO stepped out of them, sweeping them aside with a calculated slide of her heel before standing still in front of the hero, eyebrow arched, awaiting further instruction. Even though she was still fully dressed, minus the flimsy material she regarded as underwear, Lena had never felt so exposed. Stood under the hungry gaze of Supergirl, her teeth toying with her lower lip, her dripping centre throbbing with need to be touched, completely at her mercy – she loved every second of it. She relished in the way Supergirl reached forward, hooking a finger into the waist band of her skirt, using it to tug her harshly towards her. Lena let herself be pulled in, placing one knee on either side of the hero as she was roughly guided down to straddle her, the hem of her skirt naturally riding up to bunch at her waist. From this position, Lena’s exposed centre lightly grazed against the Kryptonian’s steel abs, the slight amount of friction causing her gasp on contact.

Kara’s hands wrapped around her body, settling on her ass, pulling her impossibly close with minimal effort. She could move Lena’s body where she wanted like a rag doll, manipulate her any way she liked without even tensing a muscle – that thought doing nothing to lessen the burning throb pounding between the brunettes thighs. The movement, adding pressure to Lena’s swollen clit, elicited a throaty moan from the CEO, her hands coming up to steady herself at the hero’s shoulders. Kara bowed her head, bringing her lips to suck hard at Lena’s pulse point, biting down before soothing the area with her tongue. _That was definitely going to leave a mark_ Lena thought with needy excitement, a new bout of wetness coating Kara’s abs at the thought of being branded by the super. Lena didn’t have time to dwell on it as Kara slowly dragged her hot tongue up the expanse of her neck, circling the shell of her ear.

“You’ve been such a tease, Miss Luthor…” Kara breathed against her ear, her warm breath feeling cool against the tracks her tongue had just made. Lena was a panting mess already, chest rising and falling rapidly as she used every ounce of self-control to not grind her core against chiseled abs in search of relief. Kara’s hands slid around to Lena’s front, squeezing firmly at her hips before continuing to slide them upwards, ghosting over every curve before gripping tightly at the slightly open collar of the CEO’s cream satin shirt. She held there, the material tangled roughly between her fingers, her breath still hitting warm at the side of Lena’s face between the sharp scrapes of teeth against her jaw.

“It doesn’t do well to tease a superhero” She continued, her voice now a growl. Lena let out a sharp, strangled gasp as the hands tangled in her shirt shot apart, tearing it open in one swift movement. Buttons fell, useless, to the floor as the remains of Lena’s shirt hung open, framing supple pale skin, and perfectly rounded breasts practically spilling out of her black lace bra. “Fuck…” Kara breathed, drinking in Lena’s form before her hands roughly tugged one bra cup aside, lowering her head, her lips instantly closed around a hardened nipple.

Lena could only let out a low hiss as she threw her head back, relishing in the feel of Supergirl’s tongue swirling around her nipple, scraping her teeth against the sensitive bud before sucking it into her mouth. The ache between Lena’s legs now unbearable as she tangled her fingers in golden locks, nails clawing at the nape of the hero’s neck as she rutted her hips down, needy for friction against her pulsing clit. Kara payed similar attention to the other breast before raising her head, her fingers automatically replacing her mouth as she rested her forehead against Lena’s, deep blue eyes finding dark green instantly.

“Tell me what you want” Kara rasped against her lips, smirking as Lena whined, continuing to grind her hips into her.

“God, f-fuck me Supergirl. I want you to fuck me hard.” Lena panted out in response. Kara just moaned, smirk still on her lips as she let the hand that wasn’t assaulting the CEO’S beast trail down to the apex of her thighs. Her fingertips lightly ran through Lena’s wet heat, avoiding the place she knew Lena needed her most. She gently pushed into her up to her first knuckle, groaning at the sensation.

“Fuck Lena, you’re so wet for me” she teased as Lena was practically whimpering above her, desperate for more. She tried to grind herself down onto Supergirl’s agonizingly tentative hand, but Kara was quick to steady Lena’s bucking hips, denying her the friction she craved. She wanted the CEO begging for it. Kara moved her fingers gently through dripping folds, gathering up the wetness on her fingers, before promptly pulling them away, much to Lena’s aching disappointment. Kara stared her dead in the eye as she raised her fingers up to her mouth, her tongue coming out to slowly lick up the length of them before sucking them into her mouth completely. A deep moan escaping her throat at the taste of Lena’s arousal on her tongue. Lena could only stare, mouth agape, chest heaving as she watched Supergirl suck her fingers clean. Before she could register anything else, Kara had crashed their mouths together, tongue swiping at Lena’s, teeth biting lips. The brunette could only moan into the kiss, tasting herself on the hero’s probing tongue. Breaking apart, Kara rested her forehead against Lena’s once more.

“Did you taste good, Miss Luthor?” She breathed, brushing her nose against Lena’s, lips occasionally grazing. Lena nodded feverishly, her fingers grasping at the hair at the nape of the hero’s neck, her hips rutting carelessly.

“Y-yes.” she stuttered out as Supergirl’s strong grip on her hip tightened, letter her know she wanted to hear the woman say it aloud, “s-so so good!” Lena bit down on her lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood as the super hummed against her lips at the response. Kara’s greedy hands were roaming every part of Lena’s body that she could reach – with the exception of the one place that the brunette was dying for her to touch.

“Now, tell me again, _exactly_ what you want me to do to you…” Kara breathed, her voice dripping with lust as one hand moved down to tease Lena’s centre. She was careful to apply only feather light touches, not enough to give any form of release, only enough to torment Lena into submitting to the request. “…Only this time, don’t leave out any details” she growled, her free hand suddenly coming down with a firm slap against Lena’s ass.

Lena jolted forward, her head dropping into the crook of Kara’s neck as she let out a deep, throaty moan. Supergirl’s domineering attitude and endless tormenting sending shots of arousal through her body like bolts of electricity. Lena was so used to being the one in charge, so used to giving orders and having the people around her bend at her will that letting herself submit to Supergirl was a whole new ball game. And she loved it. She would never admit it aloud but God, she was desperate for someone to take control – and the long lusted after superhero who was currently growling orders in her ear whilst palming at her ass, was a prime candidate. Lena was so needy for more of the blonde, more of that strength and power that she wasted no more time before eagerly complying with the command…

“I want … f-fuck... I want to ride your fingers. I want to f-feel you deep inside me…” she gasped desperately into the super’s ear. “O-oh God, I want to feel you stretching my pussy until I cum.” She was practically whimpering now. She could feel the blondes smug smirk against her cheek, she knew how desperate she sounded but she didn’t care, the want for Supergirl to take her hard was too much to bear. Lena whipped her head up, meeting Kara’s eyes as she feebly sucked on her lower lip, panting against her mouth “P-please, let me cum on your fingers Supergirl”.

That was all it took before Kara thrust two digits fast and hard into the CEO, wetness coating her hand in an instant. Lena screamed out at the sensation of finally being filled. Her head thrown back, her eyes screwed tightly shut as she gripped onto blonde hair with all that she had.

A high pitched “F-f-fuuckk!” was torn from her throat as she felt the superhero start to move in and out of her, slowly at first, before picking up her pace, hitting deep and hard. Lena was panting as if there were no oxygen left in the room, the tight grip she held at the nape of the hero’s neck enough to hurt any human. But Kara relished in it. She watched as Lena began moving her hips up and down in rhythm with her fingers, her movements’ jerky and erratic as she searched for every part of Kara she could get. She watched as Lena’s teeth clamped down on her own lip, her face contorted in pure ecstasy, her moans radiating around the room.

“M-m-more” was all Lena could pant out between thrusts. Kara had no problem complying, absolutely enamoured by the pure animalistic way Lena groaned into her neck, grinding her centre against her hand as the super brought her thumb up to circle her clit.

Lena knew she wouldn’t last much longer. All the teasing, all the build-up had made her ache so fiercely that she was ready to snap within minutes. She couldn’t think, she couldn’t talk - the only sounds leaving her lips were heavy pants and desperate moans as she rode Supergirl’s hand. The blonde swiftly added a third finger, much to Lena’s shriek of delight; her thumb still rubbing insatiably at her clit. Kara’s thrusts were moving at such incredible speed that she was practically vibrating; Lena had never been more thankful for the hero’s super speed in her life… not even when she was using it to save the brunette from whatever new threat befall National City.

Kara had never experienced such thirst. Her eyes never deterred from Lena; head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, her once painted red lips parted as she panted out low moans, dark hair thrown carelessly over one shoulder, a few fallen strands framing her face. Kara couldn’t believe how truly stunning the woman was. She couldn’t look away from the expanse of smooth, pale skin that was on display. The tight black skirt that Kara always loved to admire was recklessly bunched around her waist. Lena’s torn satin shirt had partially slipped off of smooth shoulders. A bead of sweat slowly rolled down her neck, over the mark Kara had left earlier, settling into the dip of her jutting collarbone. One hand remained tangled in blonde hair whilst the other lay on Kara’s chest, gripping tight to the material showing the House of El crest. Her breasts lightly sprang up and down beneath the confines of her black, lace bra as Lena bounced vigorously in Kara’s lap, riding her fingers with a frantic, insatiable eagerness. Kara could feel the brunette pulsing around her fingers, she knew it wouldn’t take long until her climax took over her. A breathless chant of “don’t stop, don’t stop…I’m so close...” tumbled from Lena’s mouth in confirmation. The superhero bit down hard on her own lip as she took in Lena in complete disarray; slick, wet heat dripping down the blondes still hard pumping hand and onto the fabric of her super suit. Her own centre throbbed, she didn’t think she’d ever seen a sexier sight. Kara reached her free hand up to grip at the base of the CEO’s neck, tugging her head forwards to rest against her own.

“Look at me” Kara panted, her lips briefly gliding against Lena’s. The brunette snapped her eyes open to meet deep, swirling blue; her hips still thrusting up and down wildly against Kara’s hand. “I want you to look at me when you cum” Kara continued, her words coming out in a breathy growl against separated lips. She felt Lena’s sweat sheened forehead weakly nod against her own in understanding, muffled gasps hitting her face as she quivered. Kara curled her fingers inside the brunette, hitting that sweet spot against her walls as she simultaneously flicked her thumb over her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Lena cried out, her entire body going rigid as her orgasm tore through her. It took all of her remaining energy to keep her eyes open, locked onto the intense stare of Supergirl as her knees quivered uncontrollably beneath the weight of her convulsing body. It was as if all her senses were clouded over, the only things breaking through the haze were the deep blue eyes staring back into hers, the erratic pounding of her own heartbeat, and the white heat of her climax burning at her core - everything else simply melted away.

Kara held one arm wrapped tightly around Lena’s shaking body as she continued pumping in and out of the brunette, a wave of wetness flooding over her, fingers slowing as walls contracted, creating an almost vice grip on the hero’s digits. Her movements became languid as she helped the woman in her lap ride out her climax, Lena’s jerking body starting to relax against her own, the fingers tangled in golden hair beginning to loosen.

Kara could feel Lena’s panting start to regulate as the woman slumped forward against the hero, head resting against her shoulder, chests flush rising and falling in sync, body utterly spent. Gently pulling her fingers out, the superhero raised her hand to softly stroke down the brunette’s spine in a soothing motion, a complete contrast from her persona only moments ago. The action earned a low hum from Lena against her neck as she melted even further into the hero’s warm body – if that were even possible. A few minutes of silence passed. The only sounds in the office were of heavy breathing gradually returning to a normal pace.

Kara felt before she heard the low chuckle erupt from the woman in her lap, the sound brining a somewhat coy smile to her own face as the reality of what had just happened set in. Lena finally found the strength to push herself up into a sitting position, she didn’t dare try to stand for fear of her legs giving way beneath her. Instead she was content to stay sat in Supergirl’s lap, face to face; her fingertip skating down to draw idle patterns against blue fabric of the super suit as the smirk that pretty much started everything spread across her face once more.

“So…” Lena began, teasing evident in her voice already “who knew that little Miss innocent Kara Danvers liked to talk dirty in the bedroom?” she looked around them “or office, I guess” she added as an afterthought, smirk still tugging at her lips as she watched a shocked realisation dawn on Kara’s face.

“W-what? … I’m n-not Ka… K-Kara who?” was the rambling response of a flustered superhero who’s not so secret identity had just been called out. Lena could only let out an amused chuckle as Kara’s expression went from shocked, to defeated, to sheepishness in the space of about 10 seconds. “How long have you known?” she finally relented, gaze cast downwards with a feeling of shame at having been caught out lying. Lena merely nudged the blondes chin up with her index finger, tilting her head forward to look her in the eye before planting a soft, chaste kiss on her lips.

“Since the first day we met” she admitted with a wicked grin. Kara had to laugh at herself, at the entire situation. Looking Lena in the eye she knew she trusted the Luthor with her biggest secret… with her life. And she knew that Lena would never judge her for keeping that part of herself secret for so long – or trying to anyway.

“You do realise, with you knowing my secret identity and all… your life is going to be in constant danger now.” Kara pointed out, her hands rubbing up and down Lena’s bare thighs absentmindedly as she mused aloud. Lena arched an eyebrow at the hero, amused smile morphing into a look of intrigue.

“And won’t Supergirl be here to save me?” she countered back, eyes surveying the blonde as she watched Kara pretend to internally debate the answer, the bottom lip of her sly smile tucked neatly between her teeth.

“Well that depends…” she began. Lena’s raised eyebrow and half smile gesturing for her to continue. “… Will I be getting a thank you like this _every_ time I save you?” She finished with a full smirk, her hands sneaking around Lena to rest on her ass, gently sliding the woman flush against her.

Lena sucked in a deep breath at the gesture, her own smirk tugging at her lips as both of her hands snaked to the nape of the hero’s neck.

“Every. Single. Time” she replied in a low purr, a kiss to Kara’s lips emphasising every word.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This was my first fic so I'd be super keen to hear what you thought.  
> I'm gunna go find my bible now.


End file.
